1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacking machine, and more particularly to a stacking machine for automatically stacking strip articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microprocessor based computer systems typically require or include facilities for connecting one or more expansion cards to the system. Expansion cards extend the capabilities of computer systems by providing dedicated hardware to achieve a variety of tasks. These expansion cards comprise graphics adapters, high speed network controllers, hard disk controllers, sound cards, and modem cards, etc.
A typical expansion card comprises a printed circuit board electrically connected to the computer system, and a slot cover attached to the printed circuit board and mechanically attached to the computer system. The slot cover is usually punched from a piece of metal plate via a punch. As a matter of fact, sites for producing slot covers, and assembling expansion cards are often different. The slot covers have to be primarily packed for facilitating conveyance from one site to another. Usually, many people are occupied for manual collecting and packing the slot covers. However, the punch usually produces 8000 pieces of slot covers per hour. It is extremely difficult for people to keep pace with the punch. Additionally, manual operation is unduly laborious and inefficient.
Thus, an auto stacking machine which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.